whiteknightchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragias
General Dragias is the general of the group the Magi. He chases after Leonard and his team trying to get the White Knight's and Dragon Knight's ark from them to complete the Magi goal uniting all of the Knights. In reality and secretly, Dragias is nothing but a stage role Grazel, the Magi Leader, created to unify his troops under the banner of a "Perfect Leader". Backround When Grazel needs a powerful soldier to lead his troops, he sends in a warrior named Dragias, who is a master of swordsmanship. When some troops need someone to guide them in the battlefield, a master strategist is given the mask. There is no telling how many people have performed the role, but in the end, the Magi troops see "General Dragias" as the perfect leader that Grazel has under his command. Synopsis White Knight Chronicles General Dragias rides to the city state of Balandor alongside Belcitane and Shapur. He then leaves the part of getting the troops into the city in Belcitane's hands as he disappears. During the raid, Magi commander and sleeper agent Sarvain puts the Dragias armor on and triumphantly marches toward King Valtos and brutally assassinates him. He tries to kill the princess Cisna (despite the Magi needing her greatly) only to be stopped by Leonard. Seeing another Dragias commanding troops on the floor, Sarvain backs off to keep his cover and the idea of the general alive. As Leonard tries to take Cisna to safety, he himself notices the second Dragias but since he doesn't see the one that killed Valtos (Sarvain), he believes Dragias just teleported. After noticing that Leonard becomes the pactmaker to the White Knight, Dragias captures the princess and wisely mentions that the plan failed miserably because Leonard becoming a pactmaker was far more than "just a kink" for the Magi's plans. Seeing that Leonard is hot on their trail, Grazel decides to pit Knight against Knight and makes Kara, the pactmaker of the Black Knight, the new Dragias and sicks her on him. To ensure she won't betray the Magi and work with her fellow pactmaker, Grazel makes her believe she was the Dragias that killed Valtos. Seeing that how it would be easier to infiltrate Leonard's Team and assassinate him later, she drops the role for awhile. After she reluctantly betrays the group, she takes the role again but abandons it. Awakening of Light and Darkness After being killed by a fatal knife strike from behind by Shapur, Kara is told her role is "not yet over" and is mysteriously brought back to the living world. After finding herself in Faria, Kara realizes she needed to disguise herself in order to avoid being detected by Ledom and hides herself as Scardyne the most powerful warrior in Faria. Going back in time to the murder of Valtos, Eldore, Cyrus, and Scardyne battle Dragias to the point where both false generals knock each others masks off revealing Kara and Clyde Ledom to the world. Known Actors *Clyde Ledom *Kara *Many others Abilities General Dragias is the perfect leader, he can literally be made to do anything to keep that mantle up. So, despite not being real, the idea of Dragias can do just about anything. Dragias is a master swordsmen, able to fight numerous enemies easily as shown when battling both Eldore and Leonard at once. General Dragias can also wield a great deal of magic. As proven when Eldore, Cyrus, Cisna and Kara battle the General in the past. Using his magic to defend himself from the magic Kara uses and the blows from Cyrus' sword. However his strength isn't all powerful as he is unable to defend the raining blows of Kara and was weakened after the battle of with Leonard. Category:White Knight Chronicles Non-Playable Characters Category:Characters